Burzgrat, The Orc With A Heart
by Fanfiction Nerd
Summary: What if there was a flaw, and one of Sauruman's bloodthirsty Uruk-hai was born with a heart and soul? It happened. His name was Burzgrat, and this is his story. final third of three part story is up! PLEASE R&R!
1. Insomnia

Burzgrat's yellow eye opened a slit.  His three hours of nightly sleep were precious to him, but tonight he could not reach solitude.  He silently stood up from and picked his way through the other resting orc bodies, sprawled out around the smoldering remains of the camp fire and then sat alone on the hill looking up at the round silver moon.  He gritted his teeth and his stomach grumbled with hunger.  He picked up and gnawed hopelessly on some of the old bread discarded by the others.  This night they had all feasted on man.  But for some reason, Burzgrat could not.  He had been repulsed by it.  But not by its scent, or by its flavor.  Something within him made him feel sick as he saw his brothers chew on the bloody carcasses, and he could not join them.  He swallowed a mouthful of the dry loaf and held his head in his hands, as the world spun around him.  

Why was he here?  What was his purpose? To slaughter? To wreak havoc and mayhem wherever he trod?  To strike fear into the hearts of men?  If this was the only reason he had been brought to live on this Middle Earth…then why did it feel so wrong?  Something inside him, (Burzgrat did not know it was his heart) told him that what he did was bad…  The shrieks of dying children were like music to his brothers' ears…but agony to his own.  He had killed a man, his wife and son yesterday, and now he couldn't remember why. 

 _For the glory of Lord Sauron_, a voice in his head said, _a sacrifice. _But these words did not comfort him, or take the doubt from his mind.   He looked around him.  Behind him were the smoking remains of a village, once bustling and lively.  Now a graveyard with none left alive.  Before him were the rolling plains of the beautiful land of Rohan.  Why did Sauron want to destroy this land?

 _It is plentiful, and lovely,  He_ thought.  _It would make a good addition to his kingdom once he ruled.  Why have us destroy it?_ The answer came to his mind,

 _Because he can…because we will.__  And Burzgrat knew it was true.  Though he may have felt differently, his brother orcs were fiercely devoted to their lord, and would carry out his will mindlessly…No matter what the cost.  _


	2. Reflections

He walked down the slope and looked into a swift flowing stream at himself.  He dragged a clawed finger over his ugly face, and narrowed his eyes, splashing the water with his hand so ripples obscured his reflection.  He sat back on the streams banks.  If he could he would have wept, but he did not know how.  All he knew was pain, murder and hate.  He did not know of love.  There was no orc word for love.  He felt it though. He felt it when his heart broke, each time he destroyed a life.  Be it human, animal, or plant.  He did not extract joy from destroying beautiful things like his brothers.  He did not gain joy from anything. Perhaps… Perhaps if he did not have to fight anymore.  If he was left in peace, and could enjoy his surroundings without knowing he would have to befoul them…Perhaps then he could know love.  Or happiness.

 But not now.  Not here.  Not like this.  A messenger had come today.  Tomorrow they would leave for Helm's Deep, in the mountains, meeting with another squadron on the way.  Apparently Orthanc was emptied, and they would band with another group of Uruk-Hai and prepare for battle.   Burzgrat stood and shook his head.  He walked back to his small hole within the thick mass of sleeping orcs and fell into restless dreams.

He awoke the next morning and it was back to marching.  Long, long hours of marching ahead of him and behind him until at last they met with the Uruks.  They joined the end of the huge band.  Never before had Burzgrat seen such a large army, except when first training in the black land, far away.  He plodded along in deep thought.  He wondered who the innocent victims they slaughtered would be tonight.  Who were the men?  Would there be women…children?  He clutched his sword in rage.  Why was he being forced to do this?  Why did he have to kill those who had done no wrong to him?  Shouldn't he be allowed to choose his battles? His enemies?  No.  No. He was not allowed this.  Never would he be allowed this. 


	3. Release

Night fell and rain began to plummet to the earth, pattering loudly on his heavy armor.   He trudged through thick mud toward the fortress nestled in the looming cliffs before them.  Suddenly they stopped; He could barely see anything at all, excluding the huge masses of beasts around him.  He could hardly see the fortress, but before he knew it the battle had begun, and with the others, in a mad blind rage he was rushing forward.  

He battled fiercely all through the night.  Each blow he struck was a blow to his own heart.  At last their army destroyed a section of the walls and he surged forward with the rest, his heart aching.  

He saw four of his brothers run forward and attack a man with raven hair, a long bright sword, and gleaming eyes like the sea.  He killed them all quickly, and then turned, searching for more to fight, looking haggard, his beard and hair soaked in sweat and blood. 

 Burzgrat breathed in deeply. It was time for him.  He rushed quickly toward the dark man, not even bothering to raise his weapon.  He looked the man straight in the eyes, venomous yellow locking with slate blue. The cold steel ran through him.  Burzgrat fell to his knees, looking up at the dark man, as he pulled his blade from inside him.  And the man looked back for a moment, in surprise, because the look in this wretched beast's eyes…Was one of thankfulness…and release.  And Burzgrat fell to the mud to join his brothers' bodies... And he was at peace.


End file.
